Once In A Blue Moon
by summerromance
Summary: A girl's life in her dreams soon becomes so much more and becomes her reality. Her story as to what she became after her dreams became her realities and her life went from normal to the best an angel could wish for.
1. Chapter 1

This is a story I wrote a while ago. More to come on it later.

* * *

_**Chapter One: Dreaming**_

"Come on hurry up, were going to be late," my daughter said as she pulled my hand while running.

It was time for all the children to get picked up from the preschool at the corner across the street from the park.

_She is pulling me along so fast, why is she in such a hurry?_ I thought to myself.

I followed my daughter around the corner and there I saw a silver van. Standing next to the van was a handsome man smiling lovingly at us. He was my husband and my everything. He kneeled down in front of our daughter and opened his arms to give her a tight hug. He rocked her back and forth in his arms and talked to her in a sweet and gentle way.

"Oh, I missed you. Are you ready for the exciting night?" She shook her head yes so he looked up at me and looked back at our daughter, "Do you think mommy is ready?" He asked with a smile.

"Yeah, I think Mommy is excited so am I, can we go Daddy please?"

"Yes get in the car," he said as he opened the car door and reached over to buckle her into her seat.

He shut the door and walked away from the car towards me. He smiled at me, it was the smile that went to the top of his cheeks and I couldn't help but smile. He pulled me into his arms where I felt most comfortable.

"I missed you too, baby," he said in a loving voice as my heart flipped.

We both looked at each other and moved closer to close the space between us. He brought his head in closer to mine as my heart rate accelerated. Once I felt his lips against mine, there were more butterflies in my stomach than there are on earth. My heart was flipping like an acrobat in a circus. We just stood there in each others arms, kissing, endured in the moment when we heard yelling.

"Mommy, Daddy, hurry up! No more kissy-wissys." Our daughter said from the van as she crossed her arms.

"We better get going before she chews our heads off." He said as he smiled at me showing his glossy teeth.

Then he walked to the van and opened the passenger door for me as he spoke.

"Here you are, milady."

"Thank you very much milord," I said to him as I got into the van and blew him a kiss. He pretended to catch my kiss in his hand and put his hand to his lips. I thought it was so cute and I said, "Aw."

"I knew you were going to say that." He told me with his red faced smile.

He walked over to the other side of the van to the driver door. After he slid in, he shut the door tight; it was so loud I jumped and awoke from the peaceful dream.

* * *

Read & Review. I would like to thank shadowman55 for being my beta reader, my friend, and the person to give me my courage to get over my writer's block and to write again.


	2. Chapter 2

I own everything, this is my story. Enjoy the newest chapter.

* * *

_**Chapter Two: Ordinary **_

I was back in my ordinary room with white walls, purple window curtains, purple bed sheets and pillows. The sun was shining through the window, lighting up the room in golden light. Even though I wanted to go back to sleep into my dreams, I had to get up for another day of school. I walked over to my closet to get a simple outfit; a tee shirt, sweater, and jeans. I brushed my hair out of my ponytail that kept my hair flat after the shower from last night and ran downstairs for breakfast.

I didn't know who the man and girl from the dream were. I never saw them before it was like a dream from the future. I felt like I was there somehow living it. I felt his arms around me, felt the tenderness of his kiss, and most importantly the passion between us. I gulped my cereal down my throat and went back up stairs to get my book bag. When I came back down my mom was on the coach with my little brother Dominic.

"Hello Danielle!" Dominic screamed with excitement jumping of the coach.

"You're excited this morning. Are you ready for school?"

"Yes, yes, yes!" He was jumping up and down as my Mom got off the coach and picked him up into her arms.

"You need to calm down and go eat your breakfast." She spoke in a stern voice. Then she turned to me," you should get going before your late."

"I was on my way; did Jeff and Dad already leave?"

"Yes and your lunch are on the table," she told me and sat back down.

"Okay thanks," I walked over to get my lunch and walked towards the back door, "have a good day, Mom."

"Bye, you have a good day too," she replied back to me.

Once I got outside the sun was covered by dark clouds as light rain fell from the sky. Come on, it was sunny about an hour ago, I thought to myself. I got into my blue Volkswagen Cabrio, turned the key in the ignition and drove off to school.

When I arrived at school the parking lot was packed, but I was not thinking too much on that subject. Thoughts of the man from my dream filled my head going back and forth. Actually more like the man _of_ my dreams. I finally found a parking spot in student parking, got out of the car and placed my bag over my shoulder. I walked my way up to the library entrance, through the doors and off to English class.

* * *

I didn't leave a cliff-hanger. Well, okay it might be. Don't get at me. Look for Volkswagen Cabrio if you want to see the car. Read and Review.


	3. Chapter 3

I own it all.

* * *

_**Chapter Three: Tickets**_

School went by in a blur; I was too distracted thinking of the sweet man from my dream. I was talking to both Rachel and Molly back and forth. I looked over once to see Christian smiling at Rachel about whatever they were talking about. The way they looked at each other made me think they might be more than friends after high school.

When it was lunch time Molly and I sat next to each other, talking about boys, how much homework we had to do and drama around the school. I didn't really want to talk about all the drama issues so got lost in my day dreams. That was when she asked me a question I have been asking myself for the past week.

"Are you going to the Fall Formal?"

"I'm not sure, I'd like to go but no one asked me yet." I answered.

"You don't have to go with a guy you can go with a group of friends." She told me and I knew it was only because she didn't want to go alone.

"Okay I'll go maybe it will be fun, how much is a ticket?"

"It is seven dollars per person." She told me with a thank you smile.

"Look I have money for a ticket right here." I told her while pulling out seven dollars from my purse.

"So do I, lets go get the tickets now," she insisted and she got up with her purse. We walked over to the table in front of the cafeteria and bought the tickets separately. It was going to be in the high school gym on Saturday September sixth at seven o'clock to eleven o'clock at night. As we walked back to class we were talking about where we are planning to get our dresses. It would have to be sometime soon because the dance was this Saturday.

"Let's go tomorrow night an hour after we get out of school, we could go to the mall in Gurnee. That would work out I don't work on Thursday I just have to ask my parents if I would be able to go.

"About what time do you think we will get back?" I asked hoping I would have time to get my homework done that night without staying awake past eleven o'clock.

"Maybe nine at the latest but we can leave earlier if we have too much homework." She assured me, probably thinking about a possible homework load.

"We could always do our homework before we go like a study group." I suggested.

* * *

What will happen? I don't know.

"That might work, so…around four o'clock."

"Yeah," I paused for a moment and then asked, "Do you think anyone will ask you?"

"I don't know I hope someone does." She started to get quite about it so I just dropped the subject. We sat in silence for the rest of the class period.


End file.
